


Tu trahisons. Il se venge

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Если в его взгляде и было что-то, адресованное Юго, так это разве что презрение и ненависть.





	Tu trahisons. Il se venge

      Юго не может оторвать взгляд от своего брата, всматриваясь в него, осознавая с неким уколом вины и огорчения, что он полностью изменился  _без него_. Он вырос  _не с ним_ , а с другими людьми, которые теперь ему заменяют Братство и семью. Адамай даже не глядит в его сторону, когда касается земли, и одаривает его бесчувственным взглядом только после того, как Юго смог произнести хоть что-то.  
  
      И всё же, если в его взгляде и было что-то, адресованное Юго, так это разве что презрение и ненависть.  
  
      И элиатроп это чувствует. И принимает. С горечью и болью, и тихой, бесстыдной радостью, что он наконец-то его нашёл спустя столько времени. Даже если это стоило разрушенного дома семейства иопа и кра, даже если ради этой встречи похитили Еву с Флопином. Он наслаждается этими мгновениями, вглядываясь в его лицо и запоминая каждое изменение, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то эмоции и наладить ментальную связь, как это было раньше.  
  
      Но ничего не происходит.  
  
      Он говорит, а Адамай не отвечает, продолжая смотреть на него ненавидящим взглядом, и элиатропу казалось, что его мысли были пропитаны желчью и злобой в чистом её виде. И Юго знает, почему, и понимает, что в этом есть только лишь его вина. Во всём только его вина: он виноват, что они все сейчас здесь, а Ева с сыном где-то на самом верху этой огромной башни. Он виноват, что все так озабочены своими проблемами, на которые указали эти странные видения. Он виноват, что Персидаль снова чуть не погиб. И только он виноват, что когда-то давно выбрал друга, а не брата. У него был выбор, и он его сделал. А теперь остаётся только лишь разбираться с последствиями.  
  
      Даже если это подразумевает собой предать брата ещё больше, продолжая с ним бороться. Он чувствует, что его сердце разорвется с первым ударом, но не может поступить иначе. Адамай уже разочарован в нём настолько, что перестал беспокоиться о своём некогда ранее брате, быстро найдя замену и старательно забывая обо всём, что было раньше, покрывая полотно памяти открытой ненавистью и отвращением.  
  
      Когда Персидаль пробует атаковать его брата, Юго никак не реагирует. Потом он снова смотрит на него, неотрывно, без осуждения за то, что он сотворил с Братством совсем недавно, где-то в глубине души осознавая, что его, Юго, ждёт что-то гораздо хуже.


End file.
